


Hindsight’s Forty-Forty

by dancingdragon3



Series: Dancing with Demons [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Frenemies, Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingdragon3/pseuds/dancingdragon3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setting: Torchwood Tower, Canary Wharf, Doctor Who series one. The Torchwood director has started showing off some of their toys to her new Prime Minister/girlfriend. Right off the bat, Harriet breaks off more than she can handle.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://who-contest.livejournal.com/">who_contest</a> one-shot challenge # 46 "Hindsight".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hindsight’s Forty-Forty

Precisely one-quarter second after pulling the trigger, Harriet knew asking to try her hand at Torchwood’s particle gun had been ridiculously short-sighted. Even if they had insisted she put on proper shoes, she hadn’t fired an earth-made shotgun in decades, never mind alien-made.

But that was the thing, remembering her grandfather and his brother talk about the fun of the grouse drives. This idea of impressing her deceased loved ones hadn’t let go of her, now that she finally had the chance to. Then of course, there was the blonde babe to impress. That’s when her back hit the floor, knocking the wind, and any thoughts, right out of her. 

“Harry!” That was her blonde babe.

“Prime Minister!” That was several of the men always hovering about.

The clicks of Yvonne’s heels got to her before the clunkier shoes of Alex and the guardsmen. “Are you alright, Ma’am,” she asked, kneeling down, and handing the huge gun off to Alex. 

Having that weight off her stomach helped. The decolletage did as well, certainly. Yvonne was in a dark blue pants suit today, yet every blouse, jumper, and jacket she owned all had that deep plunge. Leaning over like that, she was threatening to spill right out. 

Harriet groaned, trying to sit up. Yvonne’s arm went around her shoulders. “I believe I braced, when I should have leaned in.” 

That earned her some musical laughter. Then Yvonne and Addams helped her to stand. _Oh, my word._ She’d forgotten she was wearing a skirt. _That must have been a dignified look._ She anxiously surveyed the personnel in the shooting tunnel with them, then gasped at the unexpected pain when Yvonne took her arm. 

“That doesn’t sound good.” Yvonne lightly touched here and there. “I think you’d better let our people have a look at that, Ma’am.”

Half an hour later found Harriet seated on a medical bench, naked from the waist up, with a hideous bruise forming on the right side of her chest, shoulder, breast, and down her side. The doctor had left her alone with Yvonne. When he’d seen the extent of the damage, he’d hesitated, suggesting the Prime Minister might be more comfortable allowing the director to do the honors. 

Yvonne unscrewed the cap of the large jar she'd been handed. “Shall we begin?” She gave a cheeky grin. 

Harriet rolled her eyes. “This is ridiculous.” Nervously, she scanned the corners for cameras. 

“Nonsense. This will be a fun story to remember. Now, hold still like a good lamb.” She winked. 

Instead of some seductive technique, Yvonne applied the medicine with even, business-like strokes, starting at her collarbone, and moving downwards. It looked like thick face cream, and cooled her skin immediately. But more than that, she could feel something happening underneath, a tingling, almost burning deep inside, splintering out like a spider web. She leaned her head back and squinted. 

“Why is that cream iridescent? Is it....hold on. What?” The cream that had gone on white and sparkly, slowly turned light blue. The sparkles turned purple. “Is that of alien origin?” 

“Well, of course it is. But don’t worry. It’s been thoroughly tested, and is perfectly safe. And by tomorrow all these skin cells, blood vessels, etcetera will be completely repaired, and the excess blood drained away. You won’t be able to tell anything was ever wrong.” 

“That’s...a bruise like this should take over a week to heal.” And turn a lot of interesting shapes and colors along the way. 

“Exactly. Here, lift your arm a bit.” When Harriet winced at the pain, Yvonne helped her brace it on the other woman’s left shoulder. 

“Can it heal other sorts of wounds?” 

“Oh yes, torn muscle, fractured bones, damage to internal organs. As long as it’s recent, and not too extensive, that is. Everything has it’s limits.” She paused in her ministrations to look up and smile. Bobbed her head once. “Well, most things.” 

Harriet’s heart beat a little faster. “This place is nothing but a storehouse of surprises, isn’t it?” 

“That’s a very fair description. In fact, I’ve got one of our younger researchers digging up something fun and useful for you to take with you. A little present if you like.” 

“Fun and useful. Coming from you, the possibilities are positively frightening.” Harriet shivered as more of her right side went cold. A glance down confirmed that her left nipple was as hard as her right.

“Well, I think we’ve got this covered.” Yvonne helped her lower her arm, then swept a blanket over Harriet’s shoulders. “Just let me wash my hands. Wouldn’t want to fix anything not broken, would we?” She laughed.

“Am I not getting dressed now?” Harriet glanced at the closed door to the exam room. 

When Yvonne turned back around, her big blue eyes were deceptively innocent. “Oh, I thought you’d want me to warm you back up first.” Her grin turned wicked as she bent her head. 

As the soft, warm mouth closed around her left nipple, Harriet decided trying out that particle gun had been a good idea after all.

And it was only much later, that she remembered Yvonne calling her Harry, and thinking how odd that was.


End file.
